RPlog:Interrogation Training Day 1 - Liza Molokai
- Hanging in the center of the room by the binds that secure his wrists, Xy'lear seems somewhat limp. One legs is distorted at the knee, dislocated by the looks of it and his jaw sports a bruise, about the size of a man's fist. But other than that, he seems to be in well health his head hangs down near his chest as ever once in awhile he snaps his eyes open, when the pain from his leg wakes him. Parched and dry lips press together and a raspy breath passes from him, as he starts staring ahead to the door once more. - This was essentially a training op. - Liza has been left rather unattended for the last couple of days. Alone in a small isolation chamber, there is no light, no food, and only a small puddle of dirty water on the floor courtesy of a maddening drip that comes from the ceiling. - Korynn Fleming has been briefed on the situation. These two will be mistreated and terrorized, but not beyond the point of irrepairability. Broken bones heal, and with the expertise of the Inquisitor's medical staff, they will heal stronger than they were before. Scars can be removed, mental trauma made to the Empire's advantage. These two will emerge stronger and more loyal than they were before, and ISB will stay sharp. It is a good day, and Korynn grins with a malicious sneer before he turns to a nearby agent. - "Execute." - Suddenly, a blinding light fills Liza's cell, paired with an ear-splitting scream of noise coming from the walls. At the same time, in Xy'lear's cell, the chains holding him are suddenly drawn up, pulling him up and into the air, causing immense pain to shoulders that threaten to dislocate. Moments later, the chains slacken, dropping him to the ground like an insect. It happens again two more times at random intervals. - The bright lights would've done a good enough job at waking Liza up, not that she was truly resting fully, but the noise made doubly sure that she is fully roused. Eyes narrowing quickly, she tries to see what is going on through the glare that fills the room while her hands come up to cover her ears. Whimpering, she can do nothing to drown out the effects of the sound and light and it isn't long before the sleep-deprived and hungry Molokai starts rocking, her expression turning haunted. - The olive-green uniform stretches and draws tighter over his tall frame, his muscles reacting and his head snapping back as the chains move him upwards. Fingers curl around the links and Xy'lear screams out in pain, his shoulders stretched and his injured leg pulled upon. The jarring fall is luckily for him born more so on his good leg, but nonetheless his dislocated one is jammed against the ground. Breath hisses out of him like a deflating balloon and his eyes speak of his utter torment he is enduring each time he is subjected to this treatment. A raspy voice murmurs, "I am Loyal...to the Empire..." his jaw held tight and his teeth grinding as he accepts the pain. - The light and noise suddenly disappear from Liza's cell, drowning her in blinding darkness and deafening silence. The door whisks open, and two CompForce troopers rush in to grab her and drag her off toward the group humiliation room, where Xy'lear is left in a heap on the floor. She's dumped there, unbound, and the door slams shut behind them. - Liza looks around the new surroundings, her shoulders heaving as she takes in several deep, shuddering breaths that racks her slight frame, making it look almost as if she might be crying. She's not driven to the point of tears, however, the Sarian not broken quite that much, yet, but it isn't going to take much more to drive her to crying, it looks. Seeing Xy'lear, she crawls over to him, shaking him slightly as she does so. "They didn't say we couldn't try to escape this.." she mutters to the pain-riddled form that lays cumpled before her. "We need to fight it, Xy'lear. Come on. Get up." - Xy'lear raises his head not able to rise himself back up because of his one leg, he blinks as the pair of troopers bring another person. Ashen eyes filled with pain stare hard at Liza, his eyes lower and his teeth gnash together tightly. His throat is dry and parched, but he manages to speak, but only in a whisper to Liza, his face showing pain but manages a fleeting smile. "You got caught..." he shakes his head and tugs at his bonds on his lips, "I am not going anywhere, not in my state." he pants out quietly his face showing more ashen than normal with a gaze grey gaze locked upon her. - Korynn has been watching from the ISB Control Center, his lips pressed together thinly as he observes the sounds and images captured by the facility's embedded sensor arrays. He smiles thinly when Liza speaks. "Good," he murmurs to himself. "Good. She is choosing to be resilient. He, however, has given in to weakness." He lifts a finger to touch his lips, going silently thoughtful for some time, and chooses instead to continue watching to see how this develops. - Liza grunts in annoyance at Xy'lear and, with a sneer upon her lips, she shakes her head while she speaks to him in a voice befitting an officer of the Empire. "Get up now! You will not allow yourself to submit to them and I refuse to leave you." She looks at the chains that hold the man bound, trying to figure out how they're held in place before she begins to move around the room, looking for something that can be used as a weapon or something. She has already convinced herself that their 'enemies' are not the ISB, people she is aligned with, but rather Rebels who will kill them if they do not speak. - A flicker of light snaps into his ashen eyes, coming more aware of himself and surrounds his hands meet the cold floor of the cell, pushing against it. "I am not submitting," he hisses back, jaw muscles budging as he deals with the mind numbing pain of his leg as he manages to come upwards to stand, balanced upon his one good leg. "I thought the one agent was still here with the stun baton.." he whispers his eyes fall down to his bonds, one arm tugging at it, "I can not break them, I found that out...." he groans in annoyance and pain. - "Not true, Petty Officer Dagnmith," murmurs Korynn, his eyes scowling. "Not true." He turns away from the terminal, making a harsh hand gesture toward another ISB operative, who pushes a series of buttons. - Inside the interrogation room, the chains that hold Xy'lear by the wrists suddenly slacken further still. They fall from the ceiling, where they'd formerly disappeared into small holes, and clatter to the ground, providing him with marginal freedom in that the operators can no longer haul him up and down like a puppet. At the same time, the wall opposite them seems to rise, revealing a thick wall of transparisteel separating them from another cell. Inside that cell, there is a line of humans... men, women, children. They are from the re-education facilities on Coruscant... former New Republic citizens who have failed to accept ISB re-braining. Some of the adults have a crazed look about them... most of them, including the children, merely appear dull and lifeless. However, the men have been dressed in Imperial uniforms of various branch and rank... the women and children made to look healthy and well, wearing respectable civilian garb. - Korynn's voice suddenly sounds into Xy'lear and Liza's cell. "Your fellow comrades, and their families." - Liza turns towards the display, her body tensing as she steps up to the window where she looks at those lined up on the other side. "What the hell?" The people are looked at as she moves from one end of the transparisteel wall to the other, her steps slow enough to allow her to observe each person closely without taking too long to get to the opposite end. "Xy..look." She doesn't wave the man over, knowing he is injured, allowing him to join her if he is able while she stands where she does. "What do you want?" she asks, yelling despite the fact she's not sure if the one the voice belongs to will be able to hear her or not. - Xy'lear blinks as his wrists drop lower at his sides and the singing clinking of the links fall down and free from the ceiling, flexing his arms slightly as he glances around himself. Ashen eyes showing more and more awareness, though his face looks haggarded from the past few days. Turning on his one good leg he balances himself nimbly for his size and blinks at the the wall, his eyes searching over the people that are now revealed. "What..." he says raspily, blinking over towards Liza. Just shifting a bit more with his shoulders squaring towards the assemblied group of people and snaps his head around to either side at the voice that rises in the chambers. His own question goes unvoiced but shows as his brows arch upwards. - "The rebels are merciless filth," says the voice. It originates from the Sector Director himself, who stands in the ISB Control Center some distance away, leaning over a microphone, hand on the button that sends his voice into the room. Korynn's eyes watch the nearest video feed warily as he speaks. "They will be determined to break you. They will not hesitate to take your fellow comrades and their families, and murder them before your eyes. You must be prepared for this... at all costs." - He pauses, and looks toward an agent nearby. With a nod of his head, the agent sends a command to the CompForce guards in the region. A dozen of them step out from the shadows behind the familes in the cell beyond; one trooper for each family. Blaster Rifles immediately come into the ready position in one syncrhonized movement, and the troopers step forward, placing the muzzle of each rifle against the backs of the 'wives' heads. - Korynn's voice sounds in the room again. "Now. Their lives can be spared if you choose to betray the Empire with your filthy, weak words. Which of you will break and betray the Empire?" - Closing her eyes a moment, Liza quickly swallows the bile that rises in her throat, the thought of the children being killed due to her not speaking enough to make her want to vomit up what little she has in her stomach. But still, she will not betray the Empire nor would she ever bring that kind of shame to Liam, her adopted father who was a former Imperial pilot himself, and she eventually turns her back to the scene that she knows will unfold upon her refusal to speak, not out of the desire to be able to claim 'plausible deniability' or anything like that but just because the young pilot can not stomach the sight of blood. Xy'lear is gestured to, ordering him not to say a word while her voice raises, filling the room as she replies. "We will never betray our Emperor! Do what you desire but it will not happen!" - The words that ring in the large cell garners several nods in agreement from Xy'lear, his lips curling into a displeasing frown. Keeping his perch on his one leg as he manages just barely to keep the other uslessly one from dragging on the ground to cause him pain. Eyes squint as the motion behind the group, he doesn't turn away nor blink at the choice given to him. Already he is dismissing the notion by the hardness and resolute showing in his eyes when he is gestured at by Liza. "For the Glory of the Empire," he calls out in a croaking voice and his chains rattle around him as he shifts his weight, moving his attention away from Liza back to the detainees. - Korynn shakes his head, his eyes hardening as Liza turns her back on the scene. It was all a test, mind you... not only to test the will of these two loyal Imperials, but to discover what their weaknesses are. Then, the weaknesses can be exploited and purged. Korynn watches for a moment, until his rage at Liza's defiance takes him. He slams his hand down on the button, causing the speakers in their chamber to click to life again. "ABOUT FACE AND OBSERVE, FLIGHT OFFICER MOLOKAI!" He stares at the display with vehemence, and lowers his voice to a cold level. "You will observe or the younglings will be cut open alive and not spared an honorable death." - Liza grits her teeth as she yells out. "Bastard!" Wheeling around, she looks at the sight of those who are about to be executed but she doesn't see, the woman drawing a blanket of cool detachment about her as she does as she's told. Xy'lear's not even noticed, so lost in her sudden aloofness and the room around her seems to disappear, leaving only the vague image of those in the room just beyond their cell to be noticed. - The yell rings in Xy'lear's ears but he remains rooted to his spot, keeping his face masked in that of the unreadable, other than the strain that lines it from the events over the past few days. Only a brief glance over towards Liza as he hobbles forward next to her side with his chains rattling around his frame. If the words spoken by the voice into the room bothers him greatly, it does not show outwardly and he stands as stoically as possible at Liza's side. - Tears begin to stream from the eyes of the children long before the first rifle is fired. One by one, the women collapse, their heads blown open at point blank range. Within moments, the room on the other side of the transparisteel wall has become a frenzy. Some of the men dressed in Imperial uniforms find their will to fight and are soon beaten into submission by the CompForce troopers who serve as their executioners. Others collapse in shock, while still others merely stand there, driven insane by the terrifying re-education procecures and now... this madness. - The children. Many of them stand stock still, their faces ashen with horror, while still others turn and grasp hold of their dead mother's ankles, tears streaming from their faces. After a few moments of muted shouts and screams, the CompForce troopers have subdued the men, who now kneel on floor either by their will, or by the hands of the troopers behind them. Many of the children have been left free to cluster together in a corner, while still others cling to the lifeless feet of their mothers, brutally scarred for life. - As cold as Liza feels, she can not help but to let tears fall at the sight as the rifle fire and the resulting mess snaps her out of her mind, gone now the detachment, leaving her stunned and just about shy of crying. It is only by sheer willpower that keeps her from voicing her anguish over the events, her stubborness only bested by her father's as her mother used to say. Looking over to Xy'lear, she shakes her head, obviously not pleased, but when she speaks it is to the mysterious own of the voice that has been poured into their cell. "Do it. Spare the children. Don't let them suffer for our not speaking." - Grey eyes widen at the death that happens right in front of him, lips only press harder together forming a thin pale red line across his face. Breath blows through his nostrils flaring them with each shot, until it comes to an end and then the fighting that ensues is watched with detactment. Every once inawhile the sounds of the chains resound in the metal cell, feeling the eyes that spilled a few tears over it, he glances over towards Liza. Eyes a hardness that grows in their depths but he nods his head softly, as he once more spies the mass of the children huddled over in the corner of the cell, as he blows out a heavy breath. - Tears are acceptable. The tear does not signify weakness, it is the decision that follows the tear that signifies the difference between weakness and strength. Korynn smiles as the women are shot, knowing the truth... that these people were rebel scum, not Imperial loyalists. A cold truth that is hidden from Xy'lear and Liza as part of their training. Liza's words cause Korynn to lift his head in astonishment, his smile fading. He's silent for some time, then a proud smile crosses his face. He reaches down to touch the button. "Very well. Release the younglings." - With the men at gunpoint, the doors open, and a pair of ISB agents come in to usher the younglings out. After a few moments, the doors close again, and each of the 'Imperial Officers' are shot and killed in the same way as their 'wives'. What's left is a mess of bodies as the CompForce troopers depart, leaving Liza and Xy'lear in silence. The wall that once blocked their view of the adjoining room remains withdrawn into the ceiling, giving them every opportunity to glance at the bodies as they lie in dishonorable ruin. - Liza blinks and then turns, lurching to a corner where she's rather noisily ill, the pilot unable to fight the nausea anymore. It takes her some effort to compose herself but, once she's done being sick, she straightens and gives a look towards her fellow prisoner, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she does so. She really has no idea what they just witnessed, nor is she able to puzzle things out thanks to how her mind is reeling. It is fairly easy to sense her confusion but the lost expression eventually turns to anger, anger directed at those holding them captive. - A fluttering sigh resounds from a breath that barely escapes the pressing of his lips, as the children are taken out of the cell in front of them. Xy'lear fingers twitch, as he adjusts his position once more, his one good leg shaking from enduring his weight wholly and his eyes remain fixed in front of him. Each of the men in turn finding death and he stares down at the carnage left in the wake. Not turning away his face showing no true emotion, perhaps numbed over the events that just took place and glances over towards Liza with his jaw set and tight, one side sporting a developing bluish-bruise. Now with her finishing being sick and his probing eyes search her own, a subtle shifting of his brows draw together, showing his own baffled state, but says nothing to disturb the silence. - Korynn steps away from the microphone in the ISB Control Center, looking toward the operatives next to him with satisfaction. "Send in squad fourteen," he orders. "See if the prisoners now have the will to fight." It is a test of will and an effort at education. Under Korynn's watch, these Imperial Officers will be taught to hate rebels, and to never defy the Empire. Korynn motions with his arm. "Go." - The door into Xy'lear and Liza's cell opens, and a squad of CompForce troopers begins to enter. Armed only with stun batons, the armored men enter one by one, moving to form up against the far wall in case the prisoners decide to fight. - Liza grits her teeth as she sees the CompForce toopers walk in and, with a scream, she charges the one closest to the door at the left. She might not have a gun but she sure has the will to fight and her own fists to use as weapons, the right one swung at the trooper's face while she yells. "I will not tell you anything! You will have to kill me.." She doesn't stop swinging, even if held at bay by the man or any of his comrades, the Sarian beyond reasonable thinking. "Bastards. All of you! The Empire will kill you all!" - Turning his head to the sound of the door opening and now the CompForce Troopers, Xy'lear only blinks once at the scream by Liza. Jaw tightened already, he can't charge ahead as the Pilot, but he draws up a length of the chain each of his hands as he beings to swing them at his sides, "For the Glory of the Empire..." he rasps out hotly, a fever showing in his eyes now, moving up to aid Liza where he can as he swings his chain at any of his captures. Emotions do not show as the man works or moves, more controlled over his state, but his bum leg and pain strain his movements, making him more ineffective. - Squad Fourteen is among the best that Korynn has to offer. They also have specific orders: Allow the prisoners to think they can overtake you, then surround them and detain them. Prove to the prisoners that there is hope in fighting, that there is hope in escaping, but do not let them escape. The collateral damage could be... terrifying. - The first trooper takes a heavy hit to the face, and goes scampering backward while letting out a cry of pain. Two others advance on the pilot, but they are taken down by the chains swinging from Xy'lear's arms. Reinforcements come leaping through the door, their stun batons ready. One goes charging at Liza, bring the stun baton down toward her, while the other faces off against Xy'lear with a snarl. - From the ISB Control Center, Korynn watches like a hawk. He folds his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed as he observes. - Liza pauses as the one trooper stumbles back, her eyes narrowed while a rather crazed smile forms upon her face. The others are noticed out of the corner of her eyes which causes her to hesitate, but soon she kicks at one of the baton-wielding men, trying to catch him in the ribs. "Run for the door, Xy'lear. I'll keep them busy." Of course, the efforts are probably going to be all for naught, seeing as how they're outnumbered and the door is either guarded from the other side or closed entirely, but if it means the chance that he might be able to escape and get Somewhere safe and get medical help... - Each of the troopers that meet the metal chains seems to drive away the sense of pain that radiates up from his leg, muscles showing under his olive-green uniform as he strains, his attention flicking to the doorway as more Troopers arrive. Xy'lear crouches down a bit, "We both can get out," he hisses back to Liza, working to edge towards the door his bad leg hindering his movement as he works towards it, keeping up his swinging of the chains trying to keep as many of the troopers busy as possible, "Follow my lead.." trying his best to gain to the door, as he grunts through the pain each time he steps. - The troopers taken down by Liza and Xy'lear are replaced by more. These, however, work to their full capacity. One of them slips through Liza's guard and brings his stun baton crashing into her midsection with a spark of electricity. The other /throws/ his baton at Xy'lear's face, hoping to catch the man off guard with a feint, while a third jumps in and reaches to grasp one of the flying chains in his gloved hand. He catches it and holds tightly, letting out a growl with the effort. - There is no way a person can resist a stun baton to the body and Liza falls to the floor, unable to do more than lay there, groaning as the affects of the stun takes hold. As the other trooper tries to subdue Xy'lear she smiles weakly, mentally cheering him on while she tries to shake off the blow. - Xy'lear leans his head to the side and grows as he is clipped by the baton, feeling his chain being captured by one of the troopers. Growling and jerks at it as he brings his other chain around trying to keep the baton-less Trooper at bay while trying to hit the other that impedes his movement, in a wide arc. When he turns he catches the sight of the falling Officer, making him fight all the harder against his opponents with breath falling faster through his opened mouth from the exertions. - The CompForce trooper is nailed in the face by Xy'lear's chain, but where the others had faked their injuries and stay lying on the ground, this one takes it like a man. With blood on his face, he makes a grasp at the chain, misses, and instead goes rushing toward Xy'lear like a shockball player, squaring his shoulder in an attempt to drive the man to the ground by brute force. - As the last two squad members come through the door, they move instantly toward Liza and begin detaining her. - Liza is easily detained, the fight temporarily taken out of her thanks to being attacked by the trooper. But, where her body may not be able to fight, right now, she finds herself smiling as she watches how valiantly her comrade fights, pride welling up not only for Xy'lear but for the Empire as a whole. - Unstable on his feet as he is, Xy'lear crashes down to the hard metal floor trying to keep his head up so it doesn't bounce upon impact. As he tries to bring his hand down against the back of the Trooper that tackles him, but the blow wouldn't land as strongly as normal with his breath knocked out of him doubly so, from the trooper and then the smack of the floor. Certainly not content to be on his back, the Petty Officer punches and kicks as best his prone form can manage, knowing he is out-matched and now prone. Not able to see what is going on with Liza with his sight blocked from her form as the others move into the room, he just snarls in anger. - Soon, Xy'lear is detained by a blow from a stun baton, and within minutes, both of them have been dragged up against the wall. Fresh chains are lowered from the ceiling for both of them, and the CompForce troopers work to get them both attached by the wrists, before they are strung up against the wall and made to stand when the ISB Director walks in. - Hands clasped behind his back, Korynn steps through the door and over the bodies lying on the floor. He turns slowly to look down at them. "Gentlemen." At his word, they rise and move out of the room, where their wounds can be attended to by the medical staff elsewhere. - A soft cough and a groan is then punctuated by a few choice words in Liza's native language while she is bound in chains. She shakes her head as she sees the same being done to Xy'lear, the man given a bit of a frown as she observes how they're treating him. As she notices Korynn she blanches and she finds her mouth growing dry. She has no idea who he is, never having seen him, but the way he stands there strikes an ominous chord within her. - Subdued, Xy'lear can do nothing as he is again forced into bondage with his wrists over his head, his eyes showing his dazed state from the after affects of the stun baton. Shaking his head trying to clear the cobwebs, as he hears a known, but before unseen voice. Teeth grit together as he focuses his eyes upon the Director, appraising the man as he perches himself more so on his one good leg. Off to the side his eyes travel to see that Liza has met the same fate, being shackled to the wall and he grunts in displeasure before turning his gaze towards Korynn. - Korynn stands still and silent until the troopers are rotated out of the room, replaced by two fresh ones wielding blaster rifles. The door slams shut behind them, sealing the group inside the room. With a click of their heels, the troopers come to attention at either side of the door, rifles charged and raised to their shoulders. - Korynn takes slow, silent steps toward Liza first, appraising her up and down for a long moment. Then, his right hand comes out of nowhere, striking her with an open palm across the cheek. "That will teach you to turn your back on your comrades," he declares, distaste filling his voice like poison. - Liza's head snaps violently to the opposite side which she was struck upon, the blow gaining a bit of a yelp as Korynn's hand finds the bruise that was put there just a bit ago by another ISB agent. Gritting her teeth, Liza returns to facing full forward, her lips curled into a sneer that soon turns into a smile...a sadistic one, but a smile just the same. "Yes...sir.." she all but purrs out to him, a sickly sound that speaks well of her contempt for the Director at that moment. - Quite aware not, Xy'lear glances over towards the door when the rifle wielding Troopers come into the room, before his head turns away from them over towards Korynn as he approaches the Flight Officer. Gray eyes narrowing sharply first at the slap to her face and tightens his jaw, ensuring he doesn't voice any of his thoughts that lurk in the depths of his gaze, smiling just a fraction at the returned expression that washes over Liza's face. - Liza's head snaps violently to the opposite side which she was struck upon, the blow gaining a bit of a yelp as Korynn's hand finds the bruise that was put there just a bit ago by another ISB agent. Gritting her teeth, Liza returns to facing full forward, her lips curled into a sneer that soon turns into a smile...a sadistic one, but a smile just the same. "Yes...sir.." she all but purrs out to him, a sickly sound that speaks well of her contempt for the Director at that moment. - Quite aware, Xy'lear glances over towards the door when the rifle wielding Troopers come into the room, before his head turns away from them over towards Korynn as he approaches the Flight Officer. Gray eyes narrowing sharply first at the slap to her face and tightens his jaw, ensuring he doesn't voice any of his thoughts that lurk in the depths of his gaze, smiling just a fraction at the returned expression that washes over Liza's face. - The slightest hint of a smile comes to Korynn's face, given freely. A kindred spirit is seen in the woman. "Undoubtedly you are both aware that this should be a training operation," he notes, stepping away from Liza in order to pace toward Xy'lear. "So far, I would rate your performance as..." He pauses, looking at Xy'lear for a silent, controversial moment. "Adequate." He turns back about, pacing toward Liza again. "By now you should be well aware as to what despicable lengths the rebel scum would be willing to go in order to glean information from you." He turns to face the woman, his eyes narrowing. "Fortunately for you, the Empire is not so... brutal... as to murder children." His eyes turn to Xy'lear. "Since the both of you have performed well, you will be rewarded in this moment with a warm meal, chilled wine, and the opportunity to have your injuries attended to." He begins striding back toward Xy'lear, giving the man a dangerous look. "That is, of course, if you pass one more... test." - Liza blinks, looking startled. "I'll take the test. But please..leave him alone. He's injured. You've done enough." She is so distraught by the thought of them injuring Xy'lear more that any disappointment at doing poorly at this part of the training is shoved to the side for now to be anguished over later. "Sir..please. Don't..just let him go. I can't stand to see him in any more pain." - Xy'lear holds his pose and his head up in a dignified manner when the Director steps over his direction. No outwardly reaction is given even when he feels the Man's eyes upon him nor to the comment on their performance, and to let his gaze shift over towards him when he approaches Liza once more. A nod of agreement comes when the mention of the Rebels is spoken, a glimmer of sincerity shines in his eyes and his brows inch upwards slightly at the mention of food, but he keeps his lips pressed together. Pressing his shoulder back to the wall at the approach of the man to him and he accepts that dangerous look without a flinch. "I'll accept the test, it is the will of the Empire." his voice dry, sounding wispy. Turning his head towards Liza he watches her intently just a motion of his eyes suggesting he is well aware of her words, adding in a light shake of his head. - Korynn turns slowly, peering sideways at Liza when she pleads for Xy'lear's safety. His head is tilted forward, eyes half-lidded, a hawkline stare aimed toward the injured pilot. He stares at her until she's done speaking, then looks back toward Xy'lear and throws a fist into the man's stomach. His lips curl back with the motion, baring his teeth in a momentary look of anguish, and he turns away from Xy'lear and marches over toward Liza, lifting a finger toward her maliciously. "You fool! You plead for this man's safety, when he performs /well/ in the sight of the Empire! His injuries are a source of /pride/, his will to fight a source of /honor/!" - He squares off before Liza, staring at her with dark, unforgiving eyes. "If you plead as such in the enemy's camp, they will learn, Molokai." He extends his hand to point at Xy'lear. "They would take this man and begin gutting him before your very eyes because you have revealed your weakness." He takes a step toward her, ever vigilant should she try to attack him. "Shall I have your adopted parents brought here from Corellia, carve out their eyes before you, or shall I cut out your tongue to keep you from digging yourself into an inescapable hole?" - Liza falls quiet at the mention of her parents, not wanting to involve them in any of this. She looks over to Xy'lear, then, and shrugs apologetically while Korynn's words ring in her ears, taken to heart. An apology is eventually muttered, both to him as well as the Director, a soft muttering that is over as soon as it begins, the words so quiet that they're easy to miss if one's not listening. - The blow to his stomach drives some air from his tall frame and Xy'lear jerks his arms against the shackles, as he reacts by doubling over. Catching himself he tugs himself back up-right a pair of fiery pits of pain showing in his eyes. He remains quiet as the Director speaks to Liza, soft puffs of breath flares from his nostrils and he twists his wrists in the metal loops that bind them. Sweat stain marks the unpresentable state of Xy'lear's uniform as he stands there on one leg, but he does turn at the apology.. If she looks close to the expression in his eyes they show no offense taken at her words, but his pale flesh remains stoic all the same. - "You have much to learn, Flight Officer, but you are not unteachable." Korynn turns away, drawing in a breath and letting it out with a sigh. He then strides back over toward Xy'lear. "The test, Petty Officer Dagnmith, is quite simple. Before it begins, understand that you have performed exceedingly well thus far." He folds his hands behind his back, giving the man ample time to offer gratitude should he wish, before turning aside and nodding his head toward one of the unseen cameras. - The bindings release from Xy'lear's wrists, and the chains that held him rise up into the ceiling. This makes him, essentially, a free man. Granted, there are two CompForce troopers armed with blaster rifles in the room, but the Sector Director does not move. He merely stands there in front of Xy'lear, as the test begins. - Liza cringes as she sees the weapons being drawn but she does not turn her head, remembering what Korynn said about turning her back. She shakes her head towards her comrade as she watches, quietly imploring him to not do anything brash. She does not know if those rifles are set on stun, nor does she know how far Korynn will go to try and teach a lesson - yes, best not tempt fate. - Teeth comes down to brush over his dry lower lip as the Director speaks to the Pilot Officer, but his posture draws even straighter under the sight of the man. Just an inclination of his head falls at praise of his performance thus far, all he says in return is, "For the greater Glory of the Empire, Sir." Shrew sight is drawn around the room when his arms are freed and he lowers them down to his side with a soft sigh that passes from his parted lips. Sharing a quick glance towards Liza before he once more eyes the other trio of occupants, "A test..." he drops leans forward and propels him forward towards the nearest trooper, attempting to grapple with them. - The nearest trooper lowers his rifle and fires a stun blast directly into Xy'lear's chest. It's a low-yield stun blast, meant to keep the target conscious but immobilized, and it does its job well. Korynn merely turns to watch with unblinking eyes as it happens. - Xy'lear is blown back and off of his feet from the blast, landing there on the ground with the breath driven from his lungs and grasps for a bit of breath. Ash eyes bespeak the pain that the stun bestowed upon him but his lips can not manage to formulate more than a grunt. His body restricted by the energy that immobilize his tall frame as he lays there stiffly. - Korynn nods his head slowly. "Well done, Xy'lear. You have chosen to fight, even when the odds are not in your favor. Your dedication will be rewarded." He looks toward the trooper. "Summon medical staff. I want his injuries attended to, his pain released." He looks back to Xy'lear. "One of my agents will see to it that you are given the aforementioned meal. Share it with Flight Officer Molokai, and there will be repercussions that have nothing to do with this training operation." Without further ado, he turns and walks toward the doorway, which opens to allow him to leave.